the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Hargrave family
Hargrave is the surname of a wizarding family that lived in Truro, Cornwall, England. Members of this family are typically half-blood or pure-blood and sorted into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Recent members that have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry include Marnie Hargrave, who attended from 1992 to 1999. History The Hargrave family can trace their lineage to the year 1640, when a muggle-born boy named Edwin Hargrave was born in the city of Truro, Cornwall. Edwin attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1651 to June of 1658. The rest is history. 20th Century Cornelius Hargrave, a pure-blood wizard, was born into this family on 10 March, 1955. He married Floriane Aubrey in 1977, and they had four children together. They were Arthur, Marnie, Alice, and Doris. However, Floriane passed away in 1988 when the oldest daughter, Marnie, was seven years old. She and her older brother Arthur came to Hogwarts being able to see Thestrals. Marnie's little sisters, Alice and Doris, were too little to understand what happened to their mother. Cornelius tried to give his children the happiest childhood he could despite the circumstances. He took them to many Quidditch games in the hope that all four children would catch, but only Arthur and Doris became such fans of the sport. They supported the Falmouth Falcons. Marnie preferred to stay inside and read. She was a quiet child. Marnie and her sister Alice fought in the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May, 1998, and presumably survived the battle. Alice was underage and she survived, showing her skill as a witch. Known Members * Cornelius Hargrave '(born 10 March, 1955) - He attended Hogwarts from 1966 to 1973. He married Floriane Aubrey in 1977. * '''Floriane Hargrave '(née '''Aubrey) (19 June, 1955 - 11 August, 1988) - She attended Hogwarts from 1966 to 1973, and married Cornelius Hargrave in 1977. Together they had four children; see descendants tab for issue. * 'Arthur Hargrave '(born 20 October, 1978) - Son of Floriane Hargave (née Aubrey) and Cornelius Hargrave. He attended Hogwarts from 1990 to 1997. * 'Marnie Hargrave '(born 30 December, 1980) - Daughter of Floriane Hargave (née Aubrey) and Cornelius Hargrave. She attended Hogwarts from 1992 to 1999. * 'Alice Hargrave '(born 18 July, 1984) - Daughter of Floriane Hargave (née Aubrey) and Cornelius Hargrave. She attended Hogwarts from 1995 to 2002. * 'Doris Hargrave '(born 10 August, 1988) - Daughter of Floriane Hargave (née Aubrey) and Cornelius Hargrave. She attended Hogwarts from 1999 to 2006. Etymology The history of the Hargrave family goes back to the ancient Anglo-Saxon culture of Britain. It is derived from the family living in Hargrave, a place-name found in the counties of Cheshire, Northamptonshire, and Suffolk. There is also a Hargrave Hall in Cheshire. The place-name is derived from the Old English elements har, which meant "hare" or "on the border," and graf or græfe, which meant "grove." The place-name as a whole meant "grove filled with rabbits" or "grove on a border." Alternatively, the name could have been derived from a Saxon occupation, as "the provider or commissary of an army, from Here or Har, an army, and grave, a steward or disposer." Category:Families in the British Wizarding World Category:Families of Cornwall Category:Families of the West Country Category:Hargrave family